RWBY: A game of Truth or Dare
by Clock-workable
Summary: [Season 4 characters, but at Beacon still for story convenience] Rain has caused team rwby to sadly cancel their plans, but fear not, their fearless leader Ruby has come up with a way to MAXIMIZE FUN! by doing a game of Truth or Dare, it goes well, Chapter 1 is only Team Rwby, later chapters have other characters. Yes this is mostly smut, please leave a comment 3
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in an AU where the characters are their Volume 4 ages and appearances, but they are still at Beacon, basically I wanted the comfortable and convenience of having the characters in the same location, but not at a young age**.

The spattering of tear drops beated rhythmically against the pane of Team Rwby's window, the oh so fearless leader let out dishearten sigh as her silver eyes tries to scan for a break in the clouds, hoping for a streak of light to appear signalling the end of this miserable weather, her team and her had planned to take an airship into town and maybe catch a movie, however it seems those dreams were crushed by the simple act of mother nature. A whimper from the red's loyal canine confirmed that he too was not happy with their current predicament.

"Sorry boy, it looks like no matter what, the skies not going to change for us" She petted Zwei's fur sympathetically. "Unless…"

The red hooded lass suddenly bolted up right, darted back a few feet as she out stretched her hand ,starting to concentrate as hard she possibly could at the blackened sky.

"Your eyes can stop Grimm, not the sky" The raven headed Faunus stated as she aimlessly flicked through the pages of her book, probably something dirty, Rwby thought.

"WELL? What am I suppose to do, we're going stir crazy in this room, we all don't have the pleasure of owning as many books as you do!" The hooded girl stamped her feet.

"Yang and Weiss are fine, their playing games" Blake gestured off to the blonde and white haired women sitting close by, tapping away at scrolls, as the fiery girl shoot up and started to a, what could only be described as the world's most childish victory dance, wiggling her butt around as she shook her arms side to side.

"WOAH! That's fifteen to me and one to you Weiss!" She hopped back down crossing her legs as leaned over to the Heiress with a big dumb smile "want to go again?"

"NO!, No, a thousand times no! Ruby if I have to loose to your sister one more time, I might just have to KILL her" She exclaimed, practically throwing her scroll to the ground.

"Those are fighting words, Growl" The blonde playfully pawed at Weiss.

Blake slapped her book shut before Ruby could start her counter argument, "Well what can we do?"

"we've got board games?" Ruby disappeared and reappeared in burst of petals holding several games that she'd brought during her first year.

"Pass Sis, I'll just beat Weiss again" She smirked, giving a wink to the Ice queen.

"Hey, but I agree, it's too childish" The heiress stated, glaring at Yang before returning to Ruby with a more calmed manner.

"What about pranking Jaune?" The dyed haired girl asked

"Too easy" Yang said.

"Pillow fort?" she said as she held several pillows in her hands and dropped them to the floor.

"Then what we do after?" Blade questioned.

"THEN I DON'T KNOW" the red girl screamed as she flopped down to the floor attempting to sulk, but couldn't keep up a sad face up as her trusty canine companion came over and started liking her face. "NO! Haha, Zweeeahaha, STAHP, I'm trreeeheheeeheing to pout" She giggled.

"We need something we can do all day" Weiss groaned, nearly pulling a few strands of lush hair out.

"That won't get bori- Yang what's with the face" Blake squinted at her muscular friend with an air of distrust and suspicion.

"I GOT IT! Truth Or DARE!" She grinned menacing, the other two girls aside from the current one laughing her heart out, gave each other an air of uncertainty.

"Yang don't those games tend to get a bit…" Blake thumbed for the words

"Heated" Weiss added.

"Yes, heated, plus what about Ruby? She's sixteen, but she's still younger than all of us" Blake pointed out worrying for her younger team leader.

"HEY!" The hooded girl suddenly shot up "Just because I'm younger, doesn't make me any less mature than all of you, I foughtt my share of Grimm and barely survived" She defended herself.

"You eat cookies like they are crisps" Weiss stated

"COOKIES ARE DELICIOUS" Ruby countered.

"then it's settled" Yang slammed her hands together, rubbing her paws greedily, "Truth or dare", the four girls made room in their small dorm for them to sit in a circle as Ruby finished the last of an energy drink she'd bought earlier to use as the bottle.

"Hurry up" Weiss snapped

"But, Hmmm, so good" Ruby replied

"What if we can't think of a question?" Blake wondered, gesturing herself to Yang. The muscular girl smirked and waved her cybernetic arm in a disarming manner.

"It's cool kitty cat, I printed off some ideas off my scroll" She handed out two bowls. "This one" She lifted the black bowl "Is for truths" and this one she raised a red one "Is for dares" 

"Didn't those bowls have sweets in them?" Blake queried

"NO!" Ruby quickly shot as she placed the bottle down in the middle. Each girl looked at each other nervous to see who'd actually spin the bottle first. "Oh for, I'll do it" Ruby grabbed the plastic container and spun it hard until it eventually stopped at her sister.

"Hit me Sis, I'm ready" the Goldilocks gestured to herself in antagonising manner.

"Uh, ah OH! BURP THE ALPHABET!"

"That's disgusting" Weiss cringed.

"Haha easy" Yang patted her chest as she let out a loud. "AAAY!, BEEE!, CEEE!, DEE!, EEE!, EEEF!, GEE!.." She continued until eventually reaching then end "ZEEED! Phew.." She sweated and coughed slightly, her younger sister clapped loudly while Weiss looked like she was going to be sick and the Faunus simply smirked abit.

"Right then," Yang reached and spun the bottle. "Who will be my next victim~" her eyes darting to her friends and sister. The bottle stopped in front of Blake

"Truth", the cat eared girl smiled saying

"What are you? An OPEN BOOK" Yang claimed trying to get a laugh out of everyone in the room.

"Is that your question" Blake humorously asked

"WHAT! NO" Yang shot her eyes wide and realised what she'd just done.

"Well not really, but I am trying to be, my turn to spin?" She questioned, as the defeated fire girl groaned loudly, slamming her fist into the floor at her own slip up. The bottle stopped on Ruby, who shot up like a fire work.

"DARE! I CAN TAKE IT" She grinned.

Blake held her chin in her hand as she thought hard, she didn't want to disappoint ruby, but at the same time she couldn't think of anything, she looked at the two bowls and opted to take one of the sheets of paper out,

"I dare you to….," She carefully read "Brush someone else's teeth, huh seems harmless enough"

"But whose teeth?" Ruby puzzled, looking around the room at her team.

"Uh hm" Blake folded her arms and thought.

"Why not let the bottle decided?" Yang asked, to which the raven haired girl agreed and spun the bottle, the longer it spun the more everyone got nervous, now they sat and thought about it, the dare was alright for Ruby, but quite, intimate for the other, the three gulped as it came to a stop pointing at…

"ME!" the Heiress frantically exclaimed, the other two sighed in relief, but deep down Blake felt regret, maybe she should of let Ruby brush her teeth, she thought, but it was too late now as the red blur came back with her tooth brush in hand and plopped herself down on Weiss's lap facing her.

"say aaaah~" Ruby grinned as a hint of red creped across the snow queens cheeks and she opened her mouth slowly as her leader start to push the brush back and forth into her mouth, sliding it up, down and along her teeth occasionally stroking her tongue, Weiss let out incomprehensible moans which caused her fellow team mates to turn a darker shade of red as they watched Ruby having to readjust herself as Weiss continued to fidget in her arms, occasionally bucking her hips into the rich girl. After a minute or two the brush was removed from Weiss's mouth along with a Ruby from her lap.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me~" Ruby cheekily asked, the Heiress just sat still and didn't say a thing, folded up in her own embarrassment. Yang laughed her head off saying 'good one'. After some calming down they all got back to position and Ruby spun the bottle once more.

"YANG! Truth.. OR DARE" Ruby grinned

"You know me sis! Dare me up!" her sister returned the grin.

"I dare you.. to LICK" Everyone's eyes winded, Yang more from excitement, the other two from panic. "WEISS"S FEET"

"WHAT!" She tried to shoot up, but was grabbed bythe Cat girl who held her firmly in place. "Blake you traitor!"

Yang crawled over like a seductive tiger on the prowl as she slowly unlaced Weiss's shoes and pulled them off. "Mmm~ whose more dirtiy? The toes or sole?"

"Yang Xia Long! If you touch a single one of meeeheheehe~ ahaha" She started to squirm as Yang rang the length of her tongue up and down Weiss's feet, Ruby had to hold down her other leg to prevent her from kicking her sister.

"Noeowowowowhwhhaha, pleehehe, STAAHP, STAAHP!" Tears started to form around the edge of the white haired girls eyes as Yang started to suckle on her toes.

OHohohoh, noewnwowowwow, Pleeheheheeeese, stahapahahapapapa, hahahahehehehe" The ice queen squealed louder as she thrashed about as Yang started to slide her tongue in and out from between Weiss's toes.

"I wonder how you taste Weiss?" As Yang opened her entire mouth sticking white haired girl's foot in, Weiss could feel her lips and tongue run wild on the front half of her foot and she couldn't take it much longer.

"Pleeheheeeese, eeese, haha, pleheeeesse stop, Ihahahle do anneehehehething"

A loud plop sound echoed around the room as Yang removed her mouth from Weiss's toe. "anything?" She grinned, the Heiress just nodded her head vigorously, Yang gestured the other two to back away from her and they did as Yang got up close to her. "Okay when it's your turn and someone asks to dare your gonna" her voice trailed off then, not even Blake could make out what she was saying.

"Got it?" The dragon asked, "otherwise I'm sneaking into your bed tonight to play which little piggy went to market" She grinned, Weiss nodded again, wiping the tears from her eyes.. As they all readjusted and sat down, Yang reached forward to grab the bottle.

"You have such a foot fetish" Blake deadpanned her, Yang just waggled her tongue in response as she spun the bottle. Stopping at the recovering Ice queen.

"Why me!" She groaned

"Come one princess, truth or dare" she licked her lips as she finished her words.

"truth!" She cleaned her eyes.

"What did you enjoy more? Ruby's tooth brush session? Or my spa treatment" Everyone turned their head to face her, as all she could think 'why me' as a her cheeks flared up once more, darting her eyes between the sisters.

"Your foot licking" She groaned in annoyance, quickly grabbing the bottle to spin it before yang could start her showboating as Ruby hit the ground moaning in defeat as the bottle landed on the Sunny dragon.

"DAR- WAIT NO" The fiery girl panicked as she recalled what she had just whispered to the heiress not too long ago.

"I think this is called Karma" She smirked as she cleared her throat. "Ahem, Yang Xiao Long, I dare to you lie across a bed and receive a spanking from everyone in this room" She grinned.

Ruby let out a loud audible gasp " **THAT'S** what you whispered to Weiss?" Her sister only nodding in defeat as she stood up and started to reorganise her rear end.

"You were gonna have her make one of us do this" Blake narrowed her eyes, at Yang, as she blonde girl got herself into position, trying to regain her confidence, wiggling her backside.

"Come on ladies, see if you can bruise this peach~" it didn't take long for each girl to line up behind the older sister, quicker than Yang had liked, apparently even her sister didn't like the idea of being spanked around. First up was Ruby who started off strong, but her delivery was less to be desired as she hesitated on the land which felt more like a light pet.

"Good one sis" Yang joked.

"It's hard I can't spank my own Sister!" She groaned, folding her arms in annoyance, the black haired cat placed a comforting hand on the smaller girl.

"It's okay Ruby, I'll take over for you" Giving the younger sister a heartfelt smile, before turning to daggers to Yang, which caused her to gulp audibly.

"Uh, how long are we goanna do this?" She asked, scared for her bottom.

"Two minutes I'll say" Weiss set her scroll for the allocated time as Blake cracked her knuckles.

"Long enough for me" As she went right ahead delivering hard and loud slaps to the Blonde's back side, Yang let out a hard yelp at the surprise, and as it continued for the first minute, she started to consider using her semblance, but decided against it. When Blake finished Yang was shining red.

"My poor sexy bottom" Yang whimpered, looking at her backside. "Weiss, Kiss it better"

"Gladly" the white haired girl answered, to the surprise of all as she bent down and let out a small peck to the older girls backside, "After all" She stood up, fishing up a long black crop from behind her. "You are going to need it". Yang eyed the black leather device with both fear and a tiny bit of arousal.

"You like it?" Weiss asked. "It was a gift from Winter, in lanced with Dust, for a little extra kink"

"I am, slightly, turned on right now" Was the last thing Yang could say before it was implanted against her a hard CRACK went across her backside, Yang stifled a whimper as she buried her head down into her bed sheets, crossing her own legs as she did so, The ice queen continued on, gradually getting more and more flusters as she did, long hard exhales of breath were pouring out from her as she struck down on Yang, who in turn bit hard on her lip.

Ruby and Blake just stood there in awe until Weiss's scroll beeped signalling the end, the Heiress let out a hard series of exhales before rubbing Yang's butt soothingly and gave it a kiss, as everyone sat back down, many noticed that Weiss kept the crop with her.

"O-okay, m-m-my turn to spin" Yang trembled.

"Stop stuttering" Weiss said as she arched a brow and gripped the crop.

"YES MA'AM" the dragon blurted out as she darted for bottle spinning it with great vigour, the other two watched in amazement with a patch of crimson across their cheeks. When the bottle came to a stop it pointed at the cat eared Faunus. "Truth, or dare"

"Hm, I think I'll be fun and say Dare" Blake replied

"Ah, uh, I can't think of anything, sorry Kitty, so um" Goldilocks reached for one of the bowls and pulled out a slip of paper, "Do a lap dance for someone in this room, and I think I'll decided by spinning the bottle again" Yang remarked, her head too clouded to think.

"Well that's a dumb dare" The black haired said aloud all the while thinking 'please be Ruby, please be Ruby, please be Ruby'. As she watched the bottle spin.

"AH!" Ruby leapt away from the bottle for a second, "Oh wait, that means I get Blake gets to dance in front of me, YAY"

"Ruby do you know what a lap dance is?" Weiss asked.

"It's Dance while sitting cross legged right?" She looked around at everyone, getting the feeling she was wrong.

"Blake will show you" Yang said as the all stood up and fetched a chair for their leader to sit on, as Ruby sat down, Blake made her way over to Ruby slowly swaying her hips from side to, giving Ruby a better idea of what this might actually be. As Blake drew closer she started to circle ruby's chair her hand slowly stroking the side of her face, causing a burst of red to shoot up from the smaller girls cheek, she followed Blake with her eyes before suddenly her leg came across the red girl's lap, followed by another one as she sat down on her, back facing away as she leaned in, the snapped back up, spreading her legs to either side as she bent down to the ground so Ruby to could see the grooves of her back as the Faunus snapped her head back and gave her leader a wink. Sitting up she spun round and started turn and twist her body, shaking her chest in the smaller girls face, before pulling her into her chest.

"Blakes REALLY getting into this" Yang whispered to Weiss only to receive a slap to the lower read followed by a shush.

the cat girl pulled back, starting to sweat from embarrassment and arousal as Ruby panted her heart out, she pulled back, before stepping away and taking a deep breath. Time seemed to stop for the team leader until she found herself sat down on the floor again like it didn't happen. "Your turn to spin Blake" Was the first new thing she heard as she regained her composure, followed by the sound of spinning on plastic.

Stopping at Heiress. "Oh, why me again!"

Blake had just finished fanning the heat off herself as she said. "You know the drill princess, truth or dare?"

"WELL, I think at this rate doing truth would just be disappointing, so I guess I will have to dare." She folded her arms in an attempt to fane sulking.

"Hmm, I dare you to,… remove one bit of clothing from Yang! Your choice" The Faunus grinned.

"WHAT!" Yang pipped up, having only recently recovered from ONE 'experience' with Weiss, she turned her head to Weiss, who was already grinning in a way that made the goldilocks gulp, "Now, hang on Weiss"

"Your Bra yang" Weiss said.

"What?"

"NOW" She snapped the crop loudly across her hands as the blonde quickly got to work of unhooking her bra without taking her shop off, once done she fished it out and chucked it out the Heiresses, who gave a satisfactory smirk. "I was hating this game at first, but now I'm rather enjoying myself" Weiss smirked, eating up all the power she'd gained in the last few minutes. As Weiss reached for bottle, her fearless leader suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Wait Weiss, maybe we should invite some of the others to join us?" She asked.

"Why you getting bored us Rubes?" Yang quizzed her sister.

"No, but at this point it's just, me. Blake flirting and Yang and Weiss, doing what ever power play this is" She gestured to the two of them.

"Sounds fair to me" The raven haired woman added.

"Who should we invite? Any guys?" Yang asked as she popped up a scroll.

"Do you want any of the guys possibly kissing me?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Point taken, right then, no guys" She said as she dialled up Nora's number.

 **And that concludes Chapter ONE!, Chapter two we'll have Nora, Coco, Velvet, Ciel, Neon, Reese and May joining the girls little adventure into adulthood here.**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

Steam filled the small shower cloaking the one armed blonde in a shroud of hot mist, one that no eyes could peer through as if she wore a veil of invisibility, Yang had decided that it be best to wash off after the first half of their little game as Weiss's antics made her, well for a lack of a better turn, hot under the collar and sweat had poured out from that collar. As she trailed her one free human hand over herself, she cursed that her cybernetic wasn't water proof, well it could take a light shower, but had been advised against it.

"Yang? You done yet?" Her wild eyed sister called into the bathroom, the shower door creaked open as a carpet of steam rolled out on to, followed by a flag of yellow hair, the blonde bomb peered around as she saw just a part of her smaller sister peering in.

"Not yet sis, want myself to be 'presentable' and all" Yang winked at her younger sister.

"We're changing into our pyjamas, So I'm leaving yours out here" She said as a hand placed a pile of clothes on the wash basket and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you Rubes, I love you~!" whipping her head back into the waterfall of hot water as it rolled down her mountains as she titled back and smiled.

There was a hard knock at the door as Ruby had closed the bathroom door behind her, other two ladies of team RWBY had just finished putting on their change of clothes as a trail of Rose Petals bolted to the door.

"IIiiii'lll geeet it~" The youngest member sand as she flung the door opened to be greeted by a flame of orange hair. "NORA!" She happily squealed.

"THAT'S MY LINE" the orange haired bolt of lightning chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Oh I also found the bunny and the fashion icon on my way here" Nora stepped out of the way to reveal a brown haired rabbit Faunus in a cream night dress and a grey hoddie that seemed to have Coco's logo on it, as for Coco herself, she was more casual a simple crop top, jogging bottoms and always her glasses.

"Hello Ruby~, Blake and Weiss" Velvet meekly waved, as Coco swung her arm around her companion and also waved, slightly pressing her bosom into the small rabbit faunus,.

"hey guys~ We here to get wild" She chuckled as the formerly hooded girl let them in, each girl taking a seat somewhere in the small room as Blake and Weiss pushed their dangerous beds back further to accommodate for their guests.

"Who else we waiting on?" Velvet asked as the bathroom door kicked upon to reveal Yang, dressed and with her arm attached.

"MISS ME!" The blonde bruiser loudly proclaimed, now clad in her own pyjamas as she looked out at her friends, attempting to fish for a response, only to have everyone turn from her.

"We're still waiting on Neon, Reese, May, Arslan and Ciel!" The youngest member of the team piped up, as Coco popped an eyebrow.

"I know the first three, but whose this, Ciel girl? She cute?" the fashionista smirked before receiving a quick jab in the arm from Velvet.

"Oh she was at the vital tournament with Penny, She's super cute, well from what I can remember, I thought she could use so relaxation time replace some of the bad memories of Vale with some good ones" Ruby smiled in response.

"So? You guys done anything dirty yet, or is that going to be up to me?" Nora asked with a big grin smeared across her face, Ruby, Blake and Yang glanced at each other nervously, not wanting to say what they'd be up to, but also seeing who'd go first or where to start, Weiss however, bent herself over slightly and pulled out a yellow bra from under her backside, twirling them like a flag.

"Well I did get myself this little trinket~" She flaunted, as Coco and Nora Ooo'd and aaw'd at it, Velvet turned several shades of pink as did Yang.

"Well I'm not leaving here without Yangs Knickers then!" Nora exclaimed loudly, posing dramatically with her usual flexing of the arms.

"WHAT!" Yang and Weiss cried in unison.

"If anyone's getting Yang's treasured underwear, it's me" The Ice queen gestured to herself with a glare of determination that made several people in the room shiver.

"Oh, ho, ho Don't worry Weiss, I'm not planning on JUST getting Yangs" Nora grin, causing the Heiress to both scowl and flush, did, she want mine? Weiss thought. "I'm also going for the sisters" She claimed dramatically pointing at Ruby cause the younger girl to shiver.

"I-I BET I CAN GET THEM BEFORE YOU AND I CAN DO IT WITHOUT DARING THEM TO HAND IT TO ME" the heiress screamed in retaliation.

"SO CAN I" Nora retaught and the two shook in agreement.

"Well, this should be interesting" the Raven haired girl smirked, slightly annoyed that someone was after something of Ruby's, but found the whole ordeal, interesting.

"Don't we get a say in this" Yang remarked as she clutched her baby sister tightly in her arms for both of their protection. When suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, causing Velvet to shoot up from one of the beds, deciding she didn't particularly want to be apart of this conversation anymore. As she opened the door, she was greeted by five girls.

"Oh! You must be Ciel, Neon May, Reese and Arslan?" The Faunus queries at the orange haired cat who was essentially just wearing a sport bra and really short shorts. Actually scanning most of the girls, modesty wasn't their fortey aside from Arslan and Ciel, May and Reese both seemed to be dressed in their hoodies, with probably nothing on under them and shorts, while Arlsan wore something similar to Blake in a more dressing gown attire, Ciel on the other hand wore what you'd expect of Atlas, a dress Pjama that covered everything, all buttoned up.

"That's us Bunny butt!" Neon grinned with a wink, earning a frown from Coco, as the group made their way in and started to set up, making sure to as soon as possible, they'd already wasted bit of time.

"I still can't believe we are doing this, this is so childish" Arslan remarked.

"You want to head back and be left alone with Bolin and Nadir while they 'romance'" Reese chuckled, the dark blonde face turned red as she shook fiercely, as Ruby spun the bottle, as the decider of their fates came to a halt stopping at the newest girl, Ciel who almost yelped, being her first time to this, chaotic style of play.

"Alright Ciel, TRUTH OR DARE" Ruby grinned wildly, mildly enjoying the girls squirming.

"Uh, uh, Dare?" She meekly responded, Ruby raised her hand high as she exclaimed.

"Shoot, I can't think of anything, BOWL DON'T FAIL ME NOW" As she dived her hand into the confetti and rummaged around before pulling out a strip. "Choose one person to take a shot of alcohol.., where are we gonna get a drink from?" Ruby qwipped quickly as her sister pulled out a large bottle of Bourbon.

"Keep reading rubes." Yang smiled as she poured the shot.

"That person must then exchange the drink via kissing a random person on the mouth, ooh drunken kiss, saucy, well I can't decided, so OH BOTTLE PLEASE DECIDED FOR ME" As she grabbed the plastic container and spun it. As it finished at the fiery Blonde from Team ABRN.

"Wait what!" Arslan exclaimed, looking around at her everyone.

"Go on Arslan, You dunno, you might liiiike it" Reese giggled as she poked her leader. The lion groaned in response as the other blonde handed the shot to Ciel.

"Wait what am I to do, what" She nervously looked down and the small glass container in front of her and gulped, shaking her hand furiously at all the things she had to do, she was suddenly snapped out of her trance as Arslan loudly proclaimed.

"WE'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME SHE GETS THE NERVES" She snatched the shot from Ciel's hand and swished it into her mouth, before making a fiery stare at the Alas girl.

"Wait shouldn't we-" But her voice was broken as the fighter grabbed her by the back of her head and pressed their lips together opening her mouth with a slice of her tongue, prying it openg and exchanging the liquid, swishing it back and forth between their mouths, Ciel became somewhat limp in Arslan's grip before they eventually stopped.

"You taste nice" Was all Arslan said as she crawled back, it was minute before Ciel released people were telling her to spin, as she was still taken aback from her whole ordeal. Nodding she took the bottle in hand and gave it a hard spin.

Stopping at Weiss.

"Truth or da-"

"DARE!" Weiss grinned towards Nora before she could even finish.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure then" To which the young red haired girl held up the bowl and shook it slightly near her as Ciel reached in and pulled out a strip of paper. "Strip down to your lingerie, oh dear"

"But I'm not wearing any, I'm wearing my Pyjamas, does this mean it's a pass?" She questioned.

"Oh no no, I want some Ice bitch booty, just change into it!" The girl in dread proclaimed, as Weiss shot up and started to strip herself of her sleep wear, making sure her back was turned as she searched through her draws for a white lacy bra, as a white flash went off behind her.

"And that's my new scroll desktop" Yang declared, and then immediately shrunk as she saw the look Weiss shot her as the other woman finished changing into her knickers, garters and stockings, sitting down and spinning the bottle. The bottle finished stopping at the living lightning herself, Nora.

"RIGHT, DARE ME ICE QUEEN! I'LL WIN YOUR BET NOT MATTER WHAT, MWH'AHAHAHA" She cackled and menacingly for sometime as Weiss just sat there with a smirk on her face waiting for her to finish.

"I dare you to, hand give me YOUR knickers" She grinned.

"WAIT WHAT!" Nora exclaimed, blushing.

"Chickening out?" the Heiress smirked.

"No, just, I…" She stormed out of the room to the room across the hall as fetched a pair of her underwear and chucked them at the ice queens thanks, as she sulked down to sit.

Weiss held them up to her face and sniffed them "Thank you Nora~" She grinned.

the Peach haired girl just grumped as she spun the bottle and tried to hide her blush., as the plastic tool of their demise stopped it pointed at Reese.

"Aw yeah, come on Nora, show me what you got~" Words that the skater for would regret as Nora turned to Weiss and grinned.

"I dare you to remove Yang's underwear and give it to me, WITHOUT using your hands.." She smirked, Both Yang and Reese audibly gulped as Weiss shrieked.

"That's not fair!" the snow kissed woman stamped her foot.

"You're the one who wasted her dare to make Nora uncomfortable, so pipe down" The raven haired faunus said.

"Is Yang even wearing underwear?" The mint haired girl questioned.

"…Yes" Yang said as she pulled down her Pyjama bottoms to reveal her yellow underwear with black flames. To which Reese got to work, kneeling down the scatter scotched herself closer to the blonde brusiers crotch and took a soft bite into the fabric of Yang's knickers, releasing a slightly moan from Yang herself, as the Mint haired girl started to tug as best she could, as blush invaded every corner of her face, wiggling the knickers down the girls thighs and off her feet, Leaving a clean shaven Yang.

"Good, now bring them to me~" Nora ordered as Reese made their way over and handed them to Nora. Reese herself to a seat, blushing profusely.

"How'd she taste?" May chuckled, getting a small punch from her friend.

"Shut it" And she spun the bottle once more., Landing on Velvet.

"When in rome?" The adorable faunus shrugged, as Ruby quietly asked what rome was.

"I like you girl, so I'm goanna be nice, let two people of your choice, suckle on your tits." She grinned, feeling she'd enjoy a little girl on girl on girl.

"Uh oh, I guess, Coco and Ruby?" She blushed as she started to unzip her hoodie.

"AW YEAH" Ruby grinned as she high fived Coco and both girls crept over to the bunny, teeth licking as they set their lips upon the defences girls bare breasts, suck and licking to their hearts content, they both had to stabilise Velvet as she let out a series of moans and was probably going to fall over.

This made several girls in the room blush intently, specially Blake, what didn't help Blake was that Ruby was making eye contact with her, like none stop. The raven haired faunus tried to look away, but the small red caped girl never faltered.

"OI! RUBY! COCO! HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST LINE" Yang ordered and both girl groan in frustration, before releasing their prey. Velvet collapsed backwards and had to take a moment to ready herself. Panting heavily and taking deep breaths, before deciding to spin.

The bottle finished up pointing the energetic faunus "WOOAH" Neon shouted as she finally got her chance in the lime light, but noticed that Velvet still needed to breath a moment. "Hey girl, how about this as you need to, recollect yourself still, I'll pick myself a dare from the Bowl AND! I'll spin the bottle and drag someone else into it, sound good?" The impatient faunus said, All the bunny could do was give a thumbs up, "sweet". As Neon grabbed the bottle and spun to see her partner would be as it stopped at Blake.

"Oh, great" She said uninterested, but more disappointed she'd not be sharing something with Ruby.

"Oh are prize is~" neon exclaimed as she rummaged into the bowl. "Choose someone, they'll be your master, next time the bottle lands on either of you, you will all be included, Sweet a threesome"

"ME!" Ruby could not of shouted any harder as neither faunus was willing to argue, making their way over to the youngest sister and started to drape themselves over her, kissing at her neck as Ruby started to stroke either girls legs.

"Ruby Rose, your turning into a little pimp aren't you?" Her sister smirked.

"Hey if I can end this game with all you on leashes, I will" She grinned.

"What happened to my sister, YOU! You are a terrible influence!" She accused.

"Mwah?" Yang defensively placed a hand on her chest, as Neon spun the bottle, stopping at Coco.

"Truth or- EEP!" She stopped as Ruby gave a hard slap to the cat's behind.

"Whose the master here?" Ruby glared.

"Sorry mistresses" Neon nuzzled into the red haired girls neck.

"Mistresses, I like the sound of that, right then, Coco? Dare I guess?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not, you know joining that" She gestured to her little Harem she had going on.

"Oh no, don't worry, I Dare you to strip down to your nothing and cover yourself in whipped cream and let my pets lick you off~" Ruby grinned mischievously, Coco could feel her jaw drop several feet before she collected herself.

"Uh, do I strip before or after I get the whipped cream? Cause I don't see a kitchen in here" She whimpered slightly.

"Before" Ruby grinned, as fashionista dreaded as to WHY she let her choose, as she quickly stripped from her unmentionables and darted out of the dorm room, as everyone waited for her to get back. Velvet hang her head slightly.

"Hey Ruby? Maybe you should" Blake gestured to Velvet as she stroked her mistress's bosom.

"Sure, hey Velvet you can join my kitties when your Coco gets back" She happily smiled.

"MY COCO?" Velvet questioned trying to hide her blush, to no success, hanging defeated. "That obvious?" Everyone nodded in unison, as they all waited for Coco to return.

 **Hi There, so things are sure starting to heat up! I try to stay as true to the characters as possible, while also keeping in the mind frame this is a dirty fun story, please let me know what you think, next chapter, we'll see what trouble a naked Coco can get into.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooooooooo…, question?" The resident firecracker of Beacon academy queried as she watched two adult feline Faunus devour the neck of her beloved and before this innocent sister. "Mistress? Harem? Leashes? When did you go all pro dominatrix Rubes? And what happened to my sweet innocent little girl"

"YAAANG" Ruby groaned as she got up from her overly playful pets, "Just because I can be a bit, frisky, doesn't mean I'm not me, I'm just trying news things out and to answer your question, Glynda!"

"The teacher?" Yang puzzled before going wide eyed "WHERE DID SHE TOUCH YOU!"

"Urgh, noo, I've been going to some of her night classes, she carries around a crop so I thought she'd know a thing or two about this and she did, lucky me~" She smiled brightly with a oh so sickening toothy grin.

"OH! I went to those too!" The Ice queen jumped in. "I thought her classes would help me learn how to channel my anger" She breathed deeply and sighed. "AT YANG" She grinned towards the dragon who gulped, as their discussion who broken by the sighing of a sad rabbit.

"I hope Coco's alright" She whined as her ears drooped.

" Pfft, running around butt naked in a school filled with Horney teenagers, what could go wrong" Reese joked.

Meanwhile said butt naked girl trying to creep around the best she could, she had already managed to just miss several patrols of students who were up late due to important things like studying, or coming back drunk, what was she doing? She was knocking her cold knees together trying to get a fucking can of whipped cream so that two very sexy girls could lick her up and done, in-between every crack and never mind this was important! She continued along, every crunch of the rug under her bare feet felt like a marching band to her as she crept closer and closer to the student lounge, where she knew some whip cream lay.

After what felt like eternity, she made it to the kitchen, she could hear her feet squeak against the floor, as she cursed at each sound she made, her heart beat grew and grew, until she reached the fridge, slowly prying it open she felt the cold air ripple against her skin as she reached in and grabbed the cylinder, she did it! She was home free now she just needed to head home an-

"Ms. Adel? And do you care to explain this" OH crap, oh crap, the chocolate haired girl spun round on a dime, to be faced with ! And…Professor Peach? Naked and on a leash?

"Uh.."

"Oh don't mind Peachy here, we're just having a quick teacher debate, as you can see, I'm winning, so, would care to explain or would you like to join her?" She adjusted the glasses on her face, not altering her unwavering posture or attitude.

"NO THANK YOU, Ah uh, well you see, Ruby invited me to a game of Truth or dare and.." She started to explain, before Blonde teacher raised her hand to silence her.

"No need to explain I understand, I'll happily escort you back, students tend to flee when they see me coming, so your dignity will remain in tact, though, there is something I'd like you to deliver to team RWBYs dorm for me" She grinned.

"I'm bored, I'm bordy, bordy, bordy" Nora kept whining as she lay down on her back staring at the ceiling.

"How can you be bored?" The lion questioned her.

"Because so far all I've gotten is Yang's knickers, I need RUBIES" She screamed as she shot up and pointed at Ruby who was giggling as the two felines whispered things into her ears. "What are they dating now?"

"I think you just lack discipline Nora" Weiss smirked as she sat, all tranquil, calm and still a tiny bit pissed that Nora got Yang's panties and she didn't.

"Pfft, all your discipline is nothing, it's just fancy words for a sexy beating, which I can do on the wrestling match" She cracked her fingers as she winked at Yang, who was not enjoying being sat between these two.

"How about a pre dare?" Weiss asked the cherry blossomed girl

"What'cha had in mind WE-ICE?"

"If say it's mine turn and the bottle lands on you, or vice versa, it's your turn and bottle lands on me, the other person becomes that persons slave"

"For how long?" The hammer girl raised her brow.

"For the whole week~" The was a small stammering of 'ooooooo' from everyone in the room as Nora mauled it over in her head for a bit, before extending her hand to the Heiress.

"DEAL" And they shook on it, just as the door kicked open and slammed shut with a blushing Coco, holding a whipped cream a brown package.

"What'cha got there" Yang questioned.

"The whipped cream, which I'll put on in the bathroom" She said as she started making a B-line for said bathroom. "and a package for Ruby from Glynda, CATCH!" As she chucked the brown bag at the hooded hunter, who quickly uncoiled herself from her kitties and grabbed it as the door to the bathroom slammed closed.

"What is it ?" Ciel question.

"It's…, um, None of your business" She turned around hiding the package from everyone.

"Well I know what my next dares goanna be" May chuckled as the dark haired sibling glared at her slightly, stopping as the door to the bathroom swung open and Coco ran into the middle of the room, her breasts and nether regions coated in thick sprays of whipped cream.

"RELEASE! THE KITTIES!" She commanded as both Neon and Blake tackled her to the ground, both lapping at each of breasts, trailing their tongues along the sides and flicking across her nipples. "Hey, I know their good, but a girls got a base not covered here!"

"Oh don't worry, you will" Neon smirked as Coco lifted her head up to see Velvet removing her hoody and slowly placing her either side of Coco's legs.

"I-I'll be gentle" She smiled as she leaned into Coco's vagina. The rest of the girls stood awe struck, apart from Yang who snapped a picture as quickly as she could.

"Great now I have to choose between this and Weiss's butt as my desktop" She grumbled as the Faunus finished their prey. Each returning to their rightful place, which for Velvet was by Coco.

"Um, Coco, it's your turn to spin" Arslan remarked.

"uuuuuu…" was all Coco could get out, as she was still recovering.

"I'll spin it for her" Velvet smiled as she made her way back to the circle and spun the bottle. Which Stopped on Arslan.

"What? Me, Urgh that's such a pain" She grumbled.

"Well, Coco's still recovering, so I guess I'll go with the bowl" The bunny dug her hand in and pulled out a shred of paper. "Put on a French Maid outfit and take a sub servant role"

"WHAT! D-doesn't matter, none of us have an outfit lik-" Before she could finish the Ice queen chucked a French maid outfit onto her face.

"Don't worry I have more, go change in the bathroom" The fighter grumbled grabbing the outfit and heading to the bathroom.

"SOMEONE SPIN FOR ME!" She said as she kept the door half open, Neon kicked it with her foot as she continued to nuzzle into Ruby, as it stopped on Yang.

"IT STOPPED ON ME!" shouted the fire cracker, letting the groups new maid know.

"Mountain breasts?" The lion shouted back

"YEAH!" She the elder sister chuckled.

"I dare you spank that Schnee bitch ten times!" She roared in frustration as she continued to change, Yangs playful grin returned as she quickly grabbed hold of Weiss before she could flee.

"WITH PLEASURE~" She grinned as she dragged the Heirness onto her lap with her backside in the air.

"Now Yang, Think about this! This will only make it wor-EEP!" She squeaked as Yang's flesh palm came down onto her backside.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but a girls got to enjoy herself once in awhile." She smirked as she continued to deliver the other nine spankings, each time the Ice queen tried her best brace herself, failing under the magnitude of Yang's power, it wasn't a unpleasant experience she thought, but Oh Yang will pay. And with that the Dragon kissed her queen's backside as the warrior stepped out of the bathroom.

"Aaaw, you look adorable" Reese said, who was immediately met with a death glare, before groaning.

"T-thank you" Arslan grumbled and sat down as Yang took hold of the bottle to spin it as it stopped on Blake.

"Hehe, more for me and my Pets, alright Dare us" Ruby chuckled at her power.

"I dare, either you to use what ever the teacher got you, or for your pets to open it!" Yang chuckled.

"FFFFF- FINE!" Red grabbed her package and walked over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Goldie locks questioned her sister.

"IT'S AN OUTFIT, I NEED PRIVACY!" She slammed the door shut.

"Guess I'm spinning" The raven her feline remarked as she spun the bottle, stopping on the peach pounder.

"COME ON BLAKE, HIT ME" Nora smirked, the feline squinted at Nora, she was considering actually hitting her for a brief second, before an even eviler idea crosses the black haired girl's mind.

"I dare you to…" She crouched down and wormed under her bed for a brief moment, fishing out a small shoe box she made sure that Yang would never find as her Partner wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Everyone in the group puzzled and looked at the box wondering what could be inside, but Blake didn't open it completely only a crack she knew what she was getting out.

"I dare you to ware this for the remainder of the evening." She held up a series of what appeared to belt like straps with a large spherical red ball..

"WHAT!" The cherry blossom bruiser cried, her face burning a bright shade of red, the other girls chuckled.

"Finally, something to shut that large mouth up" The lion roared.

"Oi that's not very lady like Arslan" Her team mate chuckled, gaining a glare from her leader. The Peach haired looked at the ballgag, it's sphere catching a glint of the cat's ember eyes as she held it out, she took a nervous gulp, before grapping it and strapping it to her mouth.

"Mmmph.." She groaned in frustration, Nora found herself for once, quite and funnily enough, not as energetic as she was once before as her face was coloured crimson. The Ice queen couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Finally, maybe I'll win our little bet!" She pointed out.

"MMMMPH!" The hammer girl raged back, as she grabbed the bottle, spinning it.

"Uh how is even meant to say her Dare or Question?" The Atlas girl pointed out, as several people looked at each other for an answer, Weiss pointed out.

"Oh she can just pick something from the bowl or have someone else read it, it doesn't really matter" She exclaimed, chuckling once more at the lightning charged redheads fury. As the bottle finished on Ciel.

"OH my, uh, I guess, Dare?" Just as she said this, the door to the bathroom cracked open, and everyone turned to face Ruby, their collective jaws dropping at the sight, the 'sweet innocent' team mate they'd gotten to know, what now wearing a red and black corset, long black latex gloves that glistened with a brand new sheen, thigh high heel'd boots and a pair of tight fitting latex pants, all of which had her unique emblem embossed somewhere.

Blake swallowed heavily, as crimson crossed her face, but she noticed there was a lot more on Ruby's, she was quite uncomfortable showing this side of herself, so openly in front of friends.

"Hey, Uh" The raven haired girl stood up making her way over to red tinted dominatrix as she addressed the group. "Mind if we have a quick break? I think Ruby could use some air" She said as she leaned in to hug the smaller girl.

She smiled back to the taller girl, whispering a thank you.

"Yeah a break sounds fine" The dragon said as she looked at the Hammer who was gesturing to her mouth.. "No you can't take it off Nora" She laughed. Neon got up and followed Blake and Ruby out of the room, making sure to take something to help cover the smaller girl up and reduce her embarrassment 


End file.
